Long lasting love
by I-am-me2019
Summary: This is jack and Kim together after meeting enemies, losing friends. And all sorts if drama***** kick***** read and review. i do not own kickin' it. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my names Kim I'm jack and i are best friends... Or was my best friend. See this new girl came to our school and had jack blown away in a matter of seconds. Me being full of pride never ever admitted my feelings for jack. I'd always just hope he'd ask me to a school dance or something. But guess what that never happened. So he probably never felt that way about me. All the guys would tease me and jack with like ' i think you have a little crush on me' i would always reply 'EW NO!'. On the inside i was jumping and screaming yes but I never said that at all them i would get teased endlessly.

When the new girl came i was practically forgotten by the guys. Once they saw her they all ran up to her. Plus we were having a conversation i was facing my locker getting my stuff. I was in the middle of saying something when I heard a mad dash and saw papers flying everywhere, i turned around and they where gone. " Nice friends" I say with a look that I cant describe it was like 'drop-dead-idiots-that-i-call-my-friends' i grab my books and head off to my first period. The rest of the morning was boring AP social studies, home ECT., and AP science. Now it's lunch and I'm going to sit with the guys, guess what they didn't come so i sat there looking like a loner. I heard laughter fill the lunchroom and i saw the guys with the new girl... What's her name Sabrina? No. Katrina? Yeah I think that's it. I was furies so i decided to walk up to them and point out that they are supposed to sit with me" um... Hey guys" I say rubbing my hands together" hey..."that said sounding like they forgot my name" Kim" i say trying my hardest not to cry, she was disappointed that jack epically forgot my name we were best friends what happened? KATRINA HAPPENED! My head yelled at me" yeah Kim..." They all paused looking at me" I thought we were going to sit together at lunch but never mind i see you found somebody else to take my place" I said running away from them tears streaming down my face. I heard the guys yelling after me. I ignored them like they ignored me all morning and most of lunch. I walk out of the school and go to a house in the woods that is my hiding place. I pull out a guitar and start playing a song in wrote 'safe and sound'

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]

When I was finished i started playing another song i wrote called

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,

And she's got everything that I have to live without.

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny

And I can't even see anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

[Chorus:]

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly,

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight, give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

[Chorus]

So I drive home alone.

As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down

And maybe get some sleep tonight.

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

He's the time taken up, but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

I start crying at the end. Even though i didn't use jacks name it was meant for him. I always wonder why he can't see how much it hurts to see him with another girl. I know I'm not the only girl in his life.

I go home alone crying when I get home i run upstairs to my bedroom. I couldn't sleep at all. I was just starring at the ceiling wondering why I wasn't loved by the guy i loved the most, who was my best friend, who knew me the best.

At school

Im walking to school trying to keep my mind off of jack but i just can't stop thinking about him. I felt somebody walking with me i turned my head to see who it was, just my luck; it was jack. I walk ahead of him. He runs to catch up with me. " what's wrong with you?!" He says " nothing" I lied " first you walk out in lunch, skipping the rest of the day of school, then your not at practice, then when I try calling you didn't answer your phone seriously?!" He says not believing what I said " first i walked out on lunch because i was sitting alone when I was supposed to sit with you guys ended up ditching me i wouldn't be surprised if it was jerry, Eddie, or Milton. But you JACK!" I spat out angrily at him" are my BEST FRIEND! Your SUPPOSED to be with your BEST FRIEND AT LUNCH, NOT DITCHING THEM FOR SOMEONE ELSE ESPECIALLY ANOTHER GIRL!" I was yelling now "PLUS YOU IGNORED ME ALL MORNING , I TRIED TO TALK TO YOU BUT WHAT'S HER FACE, PULLED YOU AWAY! I WASNT AT PRACTICE BECAUSE I WAS MAD AT YOU GUYS, YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS ESPECIALLY YOU JACK!" I stormed past jack, furious at him. I stormed into the school with a pissed face. The whole school knew not to bother me when Im really mad. I walked up to my locker slammed it open. Then, just my luck jerry Eddie, and Milton came up to her. " jack told us what you said" said jerry " he said that you said that we were stupid" they all nodded. "Guys i was mad at jack he's an idiot that i would forgive him for ignoring me all day yesterday. But jerry you are really stupid, Eddie eh, Milton i didn't mean that for you're in every AP class in our grade." They looked understandably at me" just tell jack he really is an idiot, jerk, what ever you wanna call him but I'm never ever gonna forgive him for what he did" " oh and video tape this and I will repeat what I say" they pulled out their phones and started video taping me" jack, you're really an idiot, jerk, what ever i wanna call you but I'm never ever gonna forgive you for what you did!" With that i stomped away with my hair flying behind me, my arms clutching my text books for dear life.

At the dojo

I was about to walk into the dojo when I see jack talking to the guys and Rudy. I could hear the video going from earlier this morning. I see Rudy and jacks face their surprised by what I said about jack. I made a daring move and walked into the dojo, everyone looked up at me. I said hey to all of them except jack. I walked past him. I walk right up to Rudy " Rudy can i talk to you alone in your office" he nods his head, we walk into his office " um... How so I say this, I quit the dojo. I'm so sorry its just i can't be around jack anymore so yeah I'm really sorry" but what we didn't notice was that jack, Eddie, jerry, and Milton were listening. Rudy nodded. I walked out of the office so i could clean out my locker.

Jacks point of view

Katrina, Katrina, Katrina is all thats going through my head. Though something else is nagging at me but I can't figure it out. Oh well. Im at the dojo and the guys come running up to me saying"JACK,JACK,JACK we have something to show you!"they all coursed " okay what is it" jerry pulled out his iPhone 5. Pulled up a video from what looked like it was from this morning. "jack, you're really an idiot, jerk, what ever i wanna call you but I'm never ever gonna forgive you for what you did!" She stomped off. I heard the dojo door open i looked up it was Kim. She said ' hi' everyone but me. 'HUH WONDER WHATS GOTTEN INTO KIM' i thought to my self 'you got into her' my conscious answered me. 'What' i thought ' didn't see that look she gave you yesterday, and this morning, remember what she said' my conscious argued with me on and off. When I was done with my internal battle Kim said" Rudy can i talk to you alone in your office?" He nodded, they walked into his office. We walked behind them and started listening to their conversation. 'Kim's quitting because of me' i say to myself. I run out off the dojo. I really need to fix things.

Back at dojo Kim's P.O.V

I walk out of the office ready to clean my locker out. I look around the small, yet cozy dojo. I see everyone except one person. That person is Jack Brewer. I look around again, huh no sign of him being here only his work out bag.

I stop looking for jack cause the guys are wondering what I'm doing. So only one thing left for me to do i walk up to the guys " hey guys, where's jack? I could've sworn he was here when I walked into Rudy's office" " he was here but when you went into Rudy's office we eavesdropped into your conversation. When you said that your quitting jack ran out of the dojo muttering i really need to fix things" jerry said " wait you eavesdropped into my conversation?" " OH, REALLY JERRY! REALLY!" He said cowering behind Milton. " Um... Jerry I'm not gonna kill you. Do you have any idea where jack might've gone?" I ask " oh wait don't answer that i already know" Katrina's house

At Katrina's house Kim's pov

I walked up to the house, not only to see jack standing in front of a door i creep. To a nearby bush so i can hear and see whats happening i saw jack standing at her door, he was standing like a twig. The door opens, out comes Katrina. " JACKIE!" She says jumping and grabbing him for a hug, he still stood there not moving any muscle. She notices jacks not hugging her back, Katrina pulls away. " okay what's wrong" Katrina inquires "um... How do I say this I'm breaking up with you, the reason why is because you made me lose my best friend and i can't lose her she's my everything and she's going to quit my dojo because of you I'm sorry Katrina i knew you liked me. It's just i can't lose her" jacks says, I'm crying now" he thinks that way about me" I mutter so no one can hear me. " Oh it's okay, I actually didn't like you like that i like Eddie actually." Katrina says not showing know emotion. "Well, bye" jacks says walking off. I get up and run back to the dojo before he gets back.

I get there and I'm feverishly putting things back in to my locker. "Rudy I'm staying, guys don't tell jack let him think I'm leaving for good" "okay" jack walks in with my favorite food and drinks. I walk out of the dojo with a smirk on my face, jack follows me i walk to the beach to go swimming. He's still following me. When I get there i sit down on the beach sand. I feel him sit next to me. " Kim i know you're mad at but i broke up with Katrina because i just can't bear losing you you're my everything i hope you know that and besides Katrina likes..." I cut him off by crashing my lips into him he was shocked at first then kissed back with passion. I was so happy i smiled against his lips "you know you're my every thing too." I say looking into his deep chocolate eyes, i just melted on the inside. We didn't notice the guys looking at us with wide eyes, and moths agape. "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" Yells Milton. Me and jack jump apart blushing feverishly "dang gurl you got game yo!" Says jerry "wh...wh...what" stammers Eddie "i...I thought you hated jack, you said you'd never forgive him!" Says Eddie still a really confused look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacks pov

Kim and i just kissed. KIM AND I JUST KISSED! I think I smile again thats like the tenth time in five minutes. While me and Kim were kissing we didn't notice the guys but Milton yelled "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" And blew their cover. When we looked their mouths were agape. Eddie looked like he was gonna die.

Eddies pov

Kim and Jack were just kissing. I thought she hated him. I actually thought i had a chance with her. But now jack took her away from ,ah,ah I shook my head laughing venomously looking at jack i charged at him. He had a confused look on his face. He caught on and dodged me. I turned and ran after him he was faster than me, but when I'm mad at someone for doing someone I'm fast like faster than jack. I caught up to jack but he jumped, when i through a punch. I looked back at Kim who was standing with a shocked face. Jack threw a punch and it got me square in the nose. I yelled out in pain. They all came up to me except Kim and jack. Kim ran up to jack and asked him if he was okay. He said yeah. Then, Kim ran up to me i brighten up. She walked over to me and slaps me hard across the face. I hold my face, which stings"what was that for?" I ask "for trying to hurt jack, jack come on we're outta here" she says then quickly adds "I quit the dojo" she looked at jack "I do to" they walk of holding hands Kim laughing at something jack 's Clinging to him for support. Jerry and Milton turn on me, with fire burning in their eyes. " EDDIE! WHATS UP WITH YOU?!" They question me" Guys i know this is gonna sound crazy but i like...KIM!" I say "what?! You've known jacks and Kim have liked each other since they first met!" "Im sorry i can't help my attraction for her!" I say defensively "NOW, you've made our two best friends leave us and quit our dojo" they leave me standing there alone.

Katrina pov

I hear a knock on the door and open it to see who it is. It's jack! "JACKIE!" I yell I grab him for a tight hug. He doesn't hug me back. "Okay, what's wrong?" I question him. Im hoping he doesn't break up with me. And of course he does. For KIM! I felt a pang in my chest, i lie to him telling him i liked Eddie; which I don't. I don't want him to feel bad, i close my front door. Sliding down so my knees are up to my forehead and started crying. I run up to my room. I sit down at my desk, pulling out a sheet of paper; with a pencil. I draw a diagram of Kim's house and jacks,

They live next to each other so yeah.

What I'm going to do is kidnap Kim. Then I'm going to abuse her. Who does she hate the most? I think back to school. Frank. Hehe... Never gonna expect what happens when somebody steals mah man!


	3. Chapter 3

(The next day still Katrina's pov)

I walk threw the front doors of the school with my pose. It goes silent in the hallway. Hhmmp. 'See Kim bet you never got that reaction' i think to my self. I walk straight up to jacks locker which Kim and jack are having a conversation. I walk up to jack push him into the locker and Kim was standing there still in shock i pressed my lips onto jacks, he try's to push me away. But I held on tight to his hair.

" what the hell was that for slut!" Kim yells at me

"Well, sorry bitch I'm just kissing _my_ boyfriend!" Kim looked offended of jack

"Jack, is this true?" She asks in a small voice

"Kim, no its not" but she was already walking away.

" bitch, slut, and a whore is what Kim is you should date me again Jackie-poo"I say in his ear he flinches at the nickname.

" no, never again will I date you!" He screamed at me he walks away trying to find Kim. Next part of the plan commence operation jack will be mine.

(Kim's pov)

Im running from jack, and that whack job Katrina. I let the tears run down my face. I run dodging people, i burst through the schools front doors. I run out.

I look to the left then the right. I run across the road straight into the woods. Where my father and i built a treehouse before he past on. The thought just made me cry even harder. The tree house has a couch and some chairs. It's the same place i cried the day i found out my father died from a car accident.

(Flashback)

"Mommy where are we going?" I ask I was only nine at the time so i had no recognition that we were actually going to the hospital to see my dad die in that horrible hospital bed.

" we're going to the park" lies my mother tells me lies so i won't cry, and guess what I did anyways.

" where's daddy" I ask innocently

" he'll meet us there sweet heart" lies again

" okay" i say falling asleep.

I woke up to my mom and i in a huge building. The hospital.

"Mommy why are we at the hospital ?" I ask my voice quivering

"Daddy got into an accident we are going to see he okay?"

" okay" i reply we walk down the long hallway to a room. My mom opens the door. And in the bed laid my late father, already dead.

" daddy, hi" i day hoping he will wake up

"Daddy?" A nurse comes in at that moment

"Hello, ma'am may i please speak with you for a moment.

"Yes" they walk out to the hall. They comes few minutes later my mom was crying.

"Sweetie it's time to go" my mother tells me.

"Okay,mommy" I say back. We walk out of the hospital.

"Honey i have some big news"she says i nod my as if saying go on

"Daddy, died, and your gonna be a big sister too" she says

"Daddy died"I say as if wasn't real. My mom starts the car and we go home.

When we got home i bolted for the tree house.

(End of flashback)

An thats where I am now. I hear a knock on the tree house door

"Go away jack"I say. The next moment I'm slipping out of consciousness...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer i do not own kick in' it and by the way this is supposed to be chap. 4

(Kim's pov)

I wake up in a room that has a cement floors. Small windows by the ceiling. There's no bed only a cot. There's also a bathroom but that's it.

The door looks to be made of wood with the lock on the outside. I sit up. I feel a sharp pain going down my spin.

"AHHHH!" I scream. I hear walking above my head. And somebody opening the door i look up to see who it is. Katrina?!

"What the hell where am i?!" I ask incredulously. She just walk over and slaps me across the face then kicking me in the gut.

"AAAHHHH!" I holler out in pain.

"What did i say before Kim"

"Nothing you slapped me, geez and I'm the blonde one" I mutter the last part under my breathe.

" what was that?"

"I said you slapped me!"

'Im still the blonde one here geez I thought this girl was' i think to my self.

" well, ill let you go on one condition" I look at her questionable.

"Well, what is it?"i asks getting annoyed

"Stay away from jack at all cost, even if that means quitting the dojo"

I look at her shocked

" fine, if i get outta this hellhole or should i say your basement" I say to her. She shot me a death glare i shot one back, but better.

"By the way how long have i been here for?"

"A week"

"Wh-what a-a week" 'holy shit I wonder what the guys think right now' i wonder.

(Jacks pov)

It been a week since I Seen, heard, or talked to Kim. Right now I'm pacing back and forth in the dojo.

" Kim where are you" i mutter under my breath.

Sorry its so short i find t have time to write a longer chapter


	5. Chapter 5

(Kim's pov)

Katrina still slapped me again. I felt a searing pain go through my cheek. I sure going to have a bruise.

" fine! I will stay away from jack but you can't make me quit the dojo" then it hit me i already did 'shit' i mumble under my breath .

"Fine, but break up with jack then!" She shot at me.

"Bu...bu...but I really like jack!" I say almost breaking down into tears.

"Well to bad you either break up with him or you don't get out. Choose wisely" she say backing out the door i heard the lock click.

"Im not breaking up with jack, we seriously just got together" I yell to her.

"Fine, there will be hell to pay" she singsonged voice rang back to me.

I cried, i yelled, i tried to kill Katrina nothing worked. One thing still haven't tried; breaking out.

I look around the room. The small window was propped open. Easy, i could slip through that no problem. I drag the cot over to the window. I jump just grabbing the bar.

I pull myself out of the window and run to the dojo; even though i don't practice karate anymore the i still hang out there. I run in jack turns around and so does the rest of them.

"Kim!" Jack says as if he was just hyperventilating which knowing jack. He probably was.

"What happened" he added

" Katrina happened" I anwsered he took hold of my hand and walked over to the mats that were pilled up against the wall.

"Tell me everything" he said.

After i explained to him what happened he pulled me into a hug and i wrapped my petite arms around his neck.

(Jacks pov)

Kim ran into the dojo we hang out here, just not with Eddie after what he did, Kim told me what happened. I just like her a lot and just can't lose her...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Disclaimer i don not own kickin it.

They guys walk into the dojo and notice Kim was there.  
" Kim where were you?!" They ask practically yelling.  
" don't worry" I reply. They give me the puppy dog face. I start creaking up because jerry and Eddie look like their constipated .  
" will you tell I pease!" They yell again with the puppy dog face.  
" fine!" I say trying to swallow my laughter.  
I tell them from the beginning. I finish they all have shocked faces on except Eddie. Eddie had a smirk. Like he was in on this. ' huh?'  
" I have an idea on how to get Katrina away from jack!" Million yells  
" me too!" Adds jerry" you go first" he tells Milton.  
" fine, i say we act like jack and Kim break up when Katrina walks into reading. Kim you say SEE WHAT I CARE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DATED A PIG! then Kim you add in quickly DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT TALKING TO ME JACK!"  
" great idea Milton!" I say  
" I was totally thinkin' the same thing" jerry says in a high pitched voice.  
" uhmmmm keep thinking that jerry what ever floats your boat" we all say except for jerry.  
" Kim meet us all at the gate at seven sharp, but you have to hang out with the cheerleaders, at school from now on just to make it seem real"  
" okay Milton" i say happily  
" wait that means i have to wear my cheer leading uniform which the girls have, then there gonna give me a makeover" I whine  
" kimmy please?" Jack asks  
" fine" I cave we put our hands in the middle  
"WASBI!" We through our hands in the air chanting  
' WASBI!WASBI!'  
_

There ya have it guys remember review now that I got an idea on what to do.  
• oh and a Shout out to Kickinfan321 means alot to me that you really like my story and want me to continue!


	7. Chapter 7

i do not own kickin it only OC this chapter was written by kickinfan321 thanks for ur support.

The next day...  
the guys arrive and see Katrina the cheerleaders see kim and wave they go inside  
Kim turns around to see jerrys mouth hung wide open  
Kim: hun you got no chance

yea so then the little play happens and school goes on as usual  
then when kim comes home she gets a text  
text: Well done I see Katrina has told you to do what I wanted  
Kim replies: What do you mean I thought Katrina wanted jack  
Text: u will know your awnsers then it happens  
Kim replies: I will get my popcorn ready  
Text: If I were you I would get your tissues ready  
Kim replies: sure a pigs will fly

Kim tried to act brave but inside she was scared she didn't know what to do

Kim: god who is this  
Kim gets another text  
Kim: if it is that person again I am gonna break my phone and track that person down  
Kim checks her phone to see it is a text from Milton  
Milton: come to dojo and ask the cheerleaders to come to  
Kim: on my way is Katrina there  
Milton: nah she has gone popular shopping with donna  
Kim: aww the perfect lesbian match  
Milton: you wanna hear a fact  
Kim: no not really sorry  
Milton: that's what they all say anyways see you at the dojo  
Kim; okay

the cheerleaders and kim meet outside the dojo  
Kim: hey girls  
Cheerleaders: hey kim  
Grace: I am so glad that donna aint here  
cheerleaders and kim agree  
the girls chat a little then head in  
Kim: hey guys  
Jerry: whatado hot mamacitas you got a map cause I think I got lost in your eyes  
The girls giggle then get serious and say no then do a strut pose  
Grace: oooh kimmys still got the strut and pose  
Kim rolls her eyes  
Milton; okay so the plan is going perfectly and well jack we need you to do whatever you can to make your relationship more realistic  
Jack: ugggh god I hate her  
Kim; pwease Jackie for me  
Jack: fine  
Kim smiles at her victory  
Milton: okay so now it is time for stage two  
the girls look at kim and gasp  
Cheerleaders: SLEEP OVER PARTY AND MAKEOVER  
Mika: this is gonna be tots fun  
Julie; no kidding  
Grace; lets do it girls  
Kim:woooh ( sarcastic)  
Guys and cheerleaders: Kiiiim  
Kim rolls her eyes  
Kim: go sleep overs go make overs gooooo us  
Kim does three backflips then a summersault in the air  
the guys clap  
Cheerleaders: GOOOO KIM!  
The guys and the cheerleaders sit and chat at falafel phils but kim seemed to be zoning out time to time about the text  
who was it was.

next day

Kim walk into the school with her makeover, that the girls did. They strut past the boys. They got into formation with Kim starting as a triangle. Kim hopped up doing five back hans springs landing in the splits. All the rest of the girls are jumping and bouncing around. They lift Kim onto the top of the pyramid. Kim stands doing a backflip off of the girls backs landing on her feet. Everyone clapped and cheered till the principal told the girls to come down to the office.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven

Disclaimer i do not own kickin it.

Okay, it's seven o'clock sharp. I see the guys standing by the door. I kiss jack quickly.

" lets get this started" I say clapping my hands together.

"Okay jacks no Kim walk into school. Holding hands. Then when you get close to the reading room start yelling random things at each other. When you get to the door yell what we've been practicing."

"Okay" we do as we're told. Walk in holding hands. We reach the reading hall, we start yelling random things at each other. We reach the door.

"SEE WHAT I CARE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DATED A PIG! DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT TALKING TO ME JACK!" I yell storming into the reading room.

Katrina was watching the whole thing with a smirk on. She stands up and walks toward jack. She rubbed her hands up and down jacks abs. Oh Gawd. Karate does wonders for that boy.

" jack will you go out with me?" She asks him

"Uhh... NO!" He says in response i mentally thank him. He just stares at me with a look that said your welcome sweetie!

(At lunch)

I sit with the cheerleaders. I have my uniform. The girls decided to give me a make over. They know all about the plan. They pretend to comfort me when jacks with our break up.

At jacks table:

jack:Can you believe I liked that blonde idiot

Katrina: Aww I am glad you are finally seeing the truth

Jack: thanks Katrina I am sorry I didn't believe you

Katrina: believe me when

Jack: I don't know I just sometimes thought you were giving me signs

Katrina: really you saw

jack: yes

Katrina: aww isn't he adorable

Katrina gives him a hug

Jack mouths to the guys: get her of me please

Milton: so um Katrina we have to go to do a boy talk um well we gotta leave so um sorry

Katrina: oh go right ahead you see I completely understand unlike kim that stupid blonde which is why I am completely the right person for you

Kim: excuse me wanna say that again to my face

Katrina: I will put it in easier words for a blonde like you

me jack connection you jack no connection

Kim: and you know we will have a connection as well

Katrina: and what that be

Kim; oh when my fist has a connection with your face

Katrina: not my nose

people in the canteen laugh

Kim: thanks I think I found my first target

The cheerleaders stop kim

Grace; she is not worth it

Kim gives a glare at Katrina

Kim; actually

Kim walks back up to Katrina

Kim: you think your a better version than me don't you

Everyone in the canteen shuts up because they know where this is going

Katrina: wow you are blonde did you just figure that out

Kim; enough with the baby talk you say you better than me then how about we have a little competition straight after school you know how about cheerleading

Katrina; lets do it

Kim: okay try not to hurt your nose

everyone laughs

Kim whispers to Katrina: good luck you will need it

the cheerleaders walk off

Katrina: can you believe her jack

when Katrina turns around she see's that they are gone

Katrina; damn it

The cheerleaders are in the empty hall way laughing by kims locker

Kim: wait wait lets do the cheer for when she loses

The girls laugh and get into position

the girls are down then the girls start singing

to the soundtrac you no got no l or y you ugly yea yea you ugly

The girls start of with a down position one behind the other the first row jump up then the second the second row do a cartwheel towards the first row and go up then two girls put there hands together ready to launch kim ,kim runs up doing a back handspring into the hands and is gone up the two girls do a swapping over cartwheel then pose by the pyramid then kim jumps down and does a half turn in the air then a summersault on the ground and goes up to the front end says you ugly

the girls jump down and burst into laughter

kim: nailed it

the guys come and say that was awesome

Kim: how much of that did you see

Jack:Enough to know that Katrina is going to cry

the guys start laughing and so do the cheerleaders

donna comes with her little crew

donna:hey Jackie

Jack gives an uneasy hi

Kim: oh hi donna back from the ** awards already

jack and the gang and the cheerleaders laugh but stop when donna glares

Donna: I was on holiday

Kim: aww I am sorry that your parents sent you away

donna:shut it blondie

Kim; my apoligies carry on oh great **

Donna: you know what...

Kim yawns

Kim; on second thought don't carry on you got me bored already so toodles

the guys and the cheerleaders walk of laughing out of the school

Jerry: woooh we are ditching school

Kim; no our last two periods are free so we heading to the dojo

Jerry;swag yo

the guys laugh

5 hours ago

( at dojo)

(A/N This lunch time part was written by Kickinfan321 read her stories there amazing)

We all walk to the dojo. (A/N LETS JUST SAY SHE STAYED WITH THE WASBI WARRIORS)

I was walking in with jack and the gang after school. We walked in i was holding jacks hand 'cause we are still dating.

We all see Katrina smiling at us. With Eddie? By her side uh oh. Eddie knew the plan. Shit...NO they don't.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"What did you do? EDDIE!" Jack yells at him  
"Oh. I. DON'T. KNOW? Only tell Katrina the plan you wanna know why?" He asks us.  
"No not really." I snap at them, Eddie continued anyway.  
"JACK, had you wrapped around his finger. When you guys were fighting I actually thought I had a chance with you KIMBERLY. But when you guys made up I was pissed because jack, Jerry, and Milton always got the girls. Well, not so much Milton but do you get the point. I always acted like I always got the I was acting like a playa." I shutter at my full name  
"So I made a pact with Katrina after you escaped her basement and you wanna know what that plan was?"  
"No" we all say  
" and that plan would be break you guys up know matter what" he pauses to let it sink in then continuing " then, when I heard of the plan that you would fake break up to trick Katrina, I would tell her and we would get revenge on you!"  
I had a 'seriously that's all ya got bring it on bitches'  
"Really that's all ya got?" Jack and Jerry plus me said at the same time.  
"Well, you guys are horrible at getting revenge or hurting us!" We burst out laughing. I bend over clutching my stomach. When, I get pushed! AGAIN, really Katrina I stand up. I punch however did that. SURPRISE, SURPRISE it was Katrina. I punch her even harder the second time. I heard a sickly crack uh oh I broke her nose. I grab jack and we run outta the dojo the guys - minus Eddie- trailing behind us.

At falafel Phil's

" guys I can't believe Eddie did that ugh I hate him sooooo much right now!" I tell them  
" I know he's an idiot" the guys say at the same time. I look at my phone 8:30 P.M. Shit gotta get home.  
" bye guys, jack I will text you later" I get up and kiss jack quickly on the lips walking our of the door.

At home

I'm laying in bed with my phone above my head and I'm texting jack.

( italics jack, regular Kim)

_Hey sweetie_

Don't call me that

_Srry didn't realize I offended u_

It okay

I hate Eddie

_Ik u told uz earlier_

O.o

My phone falls on my head 'ouch' I groan

My phone just feel on my head

_Haha_

U know ur the worst bf ever

_And that's y u luv me_

Mmhm who said I loved u?

_U did_

Really when

_Yesterday day_

Oh I forgot

_Jeez Ki blonde_

Hey!

_Heys for horses_

Shut up jack!

No

I will hurt you

_Nuh uh_

Ya uh

_Nuh uh_

Ya hu

It went on like this till I fell asleep.

Next day

I woke up with 12 unread messages

_Kim_

_Kim_

_Kim_

_Kim_

_Kimmy_

_Kimmers_

_Kimberly Crawford_

_Kimmy-bear_

_Fine silent treatment huh_

_Two can play at that game_

_Bye_

_Luv u sweetie :*_

"Haha" I laugh to myself as I drag myself outta bed. I grab my cloths and I walk to the shower. I wait for the water to go to the temperature I want it.  
I get in and let the water run down my back. After standing there for like 30 mins. I started to wash my hair before the water runs cold. After about 10 mins. I finally got out. I walk to my room wrapped in my towel. I got dressed into a caramel color flouncy blouse, with dark navy blue skinny jeans, my white flats from American eagle(1). I run downstairs to the fridge to get a drink which was Monster(2). I know what your thinking. Monster for breakfast? Well I had a donut earlier. So... Yea.  
I walk to school. I run into jack when I get to the school doors. Our hands touch again I feel sparks. I pulled my hand away blushing. We walk hand and hand into school. The entire hallway went silent. Literally. I giggle.  
"I thought you were giving me the silent treatment?" He said to me  
" you silly butt head I call my boyfriend. I fell asleep. Duh!" I say to him.  
"OHH!, that makes seance cause you have know reason to be mad at me" he says cockily.  
"Mhm, read our texts from last night" I say. He pulls out his Apple IPhone 5 (3). He looks through our texts he gets to the part where he said 'jeez Ki blonde' he looks at me with a face that said 'imsosososososorrykimmyiloveyouididntmeanitiswear! ' I gave him a hug we went to our lockers. His is next to mine. Hehe. We grab our reading books and go to class.

At lunch

Jack and I have every class together. We hung out all day! Without interruptions. We got to lunch only to see Katrina and Donna trying to cheer.  
"Hahaha! You call that cheering watch this" i say wiping years from my eyes. "Girls!" They assemble into a line behind me. They each grab each others hips. Going in a circular motion. We let go after going around five times we let go. I jump and do the splits in the air when th girls boost me up. I flip when I'm reach the ground. Doing a backhand spring. Landing on my feet. We got into a pyramid I did a back flip off of the top landing on my feet. I walked right up to Katrina and Donna flipping my hair whipping them in the face walking right up to jack and kissing him...

Cliffy right review I don't own  
• Apple  
• monster  
• American Eagle  
Sad right but R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys this chapter is writeN by my co writer Kickinfan321, read her stories and sorry i haven't updated in sooooo long ive had writers block**

* * *

Jack just smirked and down next to me and so did the other girls and the gang for once we actually had a good convo without jerry getting is weird but the laughter died down and donna and Katrina came up to me and with my usual humour I said hola sluttys  
the guys laughed  
donna glared at them then back at me  
Donna:you think youre all that good at cheering

Kim: well not all that good but better than you  
Donna: shut it Crawford  
I just smirked and replied happily saying yes sir  
the whole canteen laughed  
Donna:lets see how good you are when you sing I mean you haven't sang ever since your mummy died

everyone in the canteen went silent  
Anger bolied in me and I held back tears no-one talked about my mum or me like that  
I stood up...  
but then I saw something in the corner of my eye  
I couldn't quite make it out I turned around to see something that horrified me  
I saw...  
My older sister...  
who was always in prison...

I turn around to get a good look  
it was her...  
everyone turned to see what I was looking at...  
I heard people muttering things like  
omg is that kims sister  
I never knew she had a sister  
she is hot like kim  
I never knew she went to prison

and stuff like that

I look in the corner of my eye to see the gangs expression  
they all had shocked faces but in their eyes they had hurt I unfortunately know why...They were my best friends and jack was my boyfriend and I never told them.  
But I had a good reason...  
I was an orphan the parents of whom my friends have met are my foster parents

I looked at donna and saw her smirking  
donna " whats the matter death caught your tongue...shouldn't you be going over to your sister in that horrifying jumpsuit and having a sisterly connection"  
Kim "I should but you know what other connection there will be?"  
Donna" what?"  
Kim" a connection for when my fist hits your face"  
Kim punches donna in the nose  
Kim" I agree to the stupid sing off and fyi if you talk about my family I promise to send you into a coma...you understand **"  
Donna just nods and walks away  
Kim looks at the cafeteria with shocked faces...some looking at my sister and some looking at me  
Kim" carry on with your lunch or I will shove it down your throat"

everyone starts eating their lunch while talking  
Kim turned back around  
the guys were still looking at her with hurt written all over them  
Kim" I can explain just give me a chance but later I have a sister from prison to deal with and you might understand why I didn't tell you about my sister in prison so you can come with me"  
the guys get up and I lead the way  
I shut the cafeteria door  
Kim " cut to the chase caroline what do you want"  
Caroline gives a heavy sigh and exclaims " a second chance about being your sister because when mum and dad died in the car crash I guess I got crazy and I was ready for the responsibility to handle you and I heard you became an orphan because you had no where to go and then those foster parents adopted you in seaford"  
Kim" so your saying that you want a second chance from me after all you did...do you know how much pain you gave me...at the moment I don't know whether to call you my sister or not...I need time to think about this"

Caroline " take your time I will catch up with you later"  
Caroline walks away and kim turns to the guys  
Kim" so I basically didn't tell you because no-one else is a foster child and I thought people would pick on me and that sympathy stuff just makes me feel weak and..."  
Julie" kim we understand"  
The girls " yea"  
Jack" and we will always be there for you"  
boys" yea"  
Kim smiles " wasabi"  
everyone puts their hand in and scream wasabi

...

The guys finish school and head to the dojo  
Milton " hey guys where is rudy"  
The guys-except kim " I don't know"  
Kim" oh I know he went on a date"  
everyone in the dojo gives kim a questioning look  
Grace " Oh stop being so suspicious just be happy that rudy is having a break"  
everyone " true"  
The guys stretch then kim suddenly says  
" guys stop...rudy is not here why are we even bothering to practice lets go have some fun...I see Claire the snobby swathmore ordering food and I would be more than happy to hit her with some falaphel balls"  
The guys smirk " yea"  
They all head towards the changing rooms and come back out neatly dressed  
and see Claire patiently waiting for her food with disgust as she looks at how people are eating their food  
Kim " lets do this"  
Milton "I ordered one thousand falaphel balls"  
Kim " how do we pay"  
Julie " phil hates Claire and is on our side"  
The guys except Julie and Milton " ohhhhhhhhh"  
...

The guys walk into falafel phils with kim at the front

Kim" hi Claire here to order food for yourself"  
Claire " no it is for my dog"  
Kim" exactly that's why I said are you ordering food for yourself"  
Claire" did you just call me a dog"  
Kim" no I called you a cute little ginger cat...what do you think I called you"  
Claire" whatever"  
Kim" Im sorry Claire let us help you with your food"  
Claire" its about time you apoligised you blonde"  
Kim" phil!"  
Phil flips all the tables showing packets of falafel balls  
everyone who was sitting down stands up with falafel balls in their hands and kim and the gang grab some as well  
Kim smirks  
Claire" oh no"  
Kim shouts" falafel her"  
...

The guys go back into the dojo  
Kim laughs  
Kim" that was the most fun thing I ever did"  
the guys agree  
Kim" It was like a food fight but only with falafels"  
the guys agree  
...

suddenly the door of the dojo opens and Caroline comes in  
Caroline stands in front of her sister  
and says  
Caroline asks urging for an answer" so...what's your decision?"  
the guys silence and Kim looks at her sister in the eye  
Kim" Caroline...I..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Guys you know how i said i needed somebody to adopt this story well, i changed my mind. And in this chapter their parents were shot i. Killed in their family deli and caroline ran away from their foster parents. Oh and if you guys have ideas review or PM the ideas and i might put them in the story.

On with the story

"Caroline... I... My decision is to stay I'm sorry its just you caused me a lot of pain when mom and dad died, you left me alone" i say i turn away she grabs my arm.  
"Kim is there some other reason you want to stay?" Caroline asks  
"Yes, my best friends and my boyfriend" i say flatly  
"Oh, sorry to tell you this but you are letting me be your guardian I'm 22 and you are oh thats right your sixteen and not aloud to make life changing decisions and i have custody of you it says in mom and dads will"  
"A... Uh... Ugh i HATE YOU CAROLINE" i stomp off  
I walk out of the dojo and towards home. I walk into my "home"  
I walk towards my foster parents.  
"Hey, sweetie whats up?" Asks my 'mom'  
"Well when you first got me when i was younger i had an older sister who was able to take care of me and didn't thats why you guys got me, then today at the dojo she came wondering if i could give her a second chance i said no but she said that she has the rights to keep me so now o HAVE to LIVE with HER!" I throw my hands in the air.  
"Honey, she cant do that because you were adopted. And she wants to take then she'll have to take us to court" my mom says she wraps her arms around me.  
"Ok, mom i love you"  
"I love you to sweetie" i walk out of the house and towards the dojo. All the guys get up and walk towards me.  
"Kim what happened between you and sister?" Jack asks  
"Okay ill tell you"

Flash back

I was ten, and my parents had a deli in Tennessee. And i was siting in their office when i heard a gunshot ring through the deli. I rush out to see a man i all black going through the cash register. I look down to see pools of blood on the ground. My eyes followed the trails of blood till i saw two lifeless bodies of my parents. The man who was wearing black grabbed a bag and stuffed all the money from the cash register. Leaping over the bodies of my parents he quickly ran out the doors and down the streets. I ran to the office and called 911. The operator said "hello I'm Lucy 911 operator whats you're emergency?"  
"My-my-my parents were shot and killed. And were at framing deli on main street"  
"Okay. They will be there shortly" i hang up i hear sirens. Caroline comes up stairs and sees moms and dads bodies lying motionless on the floor.  
"Oh no" she gets down on her knees and puts her hands up to her face and starts sobbing. An officer came in and came up to us.  
"Which one of you called?" I raise my hand slowly.  
"Well, you did. Good thing"

A few weeks later we were sent to our foster parents, we learned that we were their first foster children. And that night Caroline left, like disappeared. All her stuff was gone. Soon they adopted me. And i was happy but i always felt a piece of me was gone after a few years Jack Came and i was Happy again.

End of flash back

I pointed to jack and smiled showing him i was happy. He smiles back.  
"Well, i should get going" i peck Jack on the cheek. I got up and headed to the doors. I was about to pull it open when i saw some body i never wanted to see again...

Im so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating i haven't had internet and i lost all hope in this story but i was read another story called Parenting A Fake Baby 101 and Beauty of Hawaii and i kind of found some hope in this story and pushed my self to finish this story. So please forgive me and IK this is not my best or longest chapter I'm so sorry read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11  
I do not own kickin it

Previously

"Well, i should get going" i peck Jack on the cheek. I got up and headed to the doors. I was about to pull it open when i saw some body i never wanted to see again.

Now...

Ricky freakin' Weaver. What a nerve he has coming here.  
" what do you want Ricky" i say making sure venom was dripping from every word i said. He doesn't realize my tone but jack does.  
"I came... To see... You" he says airily and finishes it with a smolder you know from the movie tangled. I scoff. " ha... Yea right asshole i thought i showed you back in 8th grade when I threw you across the room into the chip dip" i say smiling at the memory.  
"No" is all he said thats when i got pissed  
"You want me to show you again!" I say getting ready to throw him across the room. Jack grabs my waist. Ricky holds up his hands in defense.  
"Kim can i please talk to you in private?"  
"Ugh. Finnnne!" I stop my foot walking over to ricky who was already out the door.  
"What do you want ricky?" I ask again.  
"Kim you're the only girl that wouldn't let kiss her, you're different. Thats why i like you" he says I'm taken back  
"And Kim would you like to go out on a date i know you're not taken" he asks me  
"Um, actually i have a boyfriend" he looks at me like I'm crazy  
"Wh-wh-wh-who?!" He asks mad  
"Jack." I state flatly  
"Kim you will be sorry for turing me down!" He walks away in a huff. I smile at my accomplishment. Jack runs out of the dojo asking me a thousand questions at once.  
"Kim! Are u okay did he hurt you what did he do i swear i'll pound his face in!" He yells the last part  
"Jack...JACK...JACK!" He stops rambling and looks at me  
"Jack, I'm fine all he did was ask me out, and before you go after him i said no so don't put you're knickers in a twist." I say grabbing onto his shoulder's hugging him to let him no how i feel about him.  
He nudges his head in between my neck and right shoulder. I brush his hair with my fingers. Closing my eyes i feel him lift his head. I open my eyes again. He leans in i lean in to, closing my eyes. I feel his soft soft soft lips pressed against mine. We kiss till air is a necessity, he smiles at me. I smile back. He grabs my hand and walks me away from the mall.

We reach his house. Going up to his room. He pulled my hand, landing on top of him. On his bed... I kissed him, full on. Which turned into a heated make out session for like 20 mins. We stopped and i fell asleep cuddling with jack but i felt jack peck my lips. Wrapping his arm around my shoulders and fell asleep too.

Thats the end if that chapter. And FYI caroline and Kim had a mom but i changed that so it fit the story line better. And in this story jack and Kim and the rest of the gang are all seniors. And look out for the next chapter. R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning looking horrible so i walked to my back pack which i have extra stuff like clothes a brush and make up. i walk to his bathroom changing into short shorts with a loose tank top shirt with a lace backing.i didnt feel like brushing my hair tight now so i walked back out and towards his dresser. i picked out an outfit for him. i laid it down on his computer chair. i sit on his side of his bed stroking his hair. i kissed him and He woke up to see me fully dressed i get up walking to his chair getting his clothes for him to wear.i walk back to him, He smiled taking them from me and running to the bathroom. He walks back out in the outfit i picked out for him. Which was a black undershirt with a un-buttoned red plaid shirt, black jeans, with black oasis high tops. He looked hot, he fixed his hair in the mirror. I walk in front of him and between him and mirror because i still have to fix my hair. I take my hair brush that i keep in my back pack brushing my hair out. I feel jack wrap his muscular arms around my petite waist resting his head in the crook. I smile taking my iPhone(1) out taking a picture and posting it on Instagram(2) with a caption saying girls be jealous!? i slip it back I'm my pocket but not before looking at the time.  
"Aw, ** jack we have to go!" He looks at me and starts laughing  
"Kim, babe its saturday we have like 3 hours till we have to get to the dojo"  
"Oh" i start blushing  
"Aw, is kimmy blushing" jack brushes the hair out of my face cupping my cheeks he leans in kissing me lightly i respond kissing him back. Our lips moved in sync, but air became a necessity we pulled away  
'Stupid air' i think to my self  
"Well, i still want food so go go go!" I say pushing him outside and towards his red Ferrari(3)

the ride there was horrific jack drove past the red lights and really fast my hands are still white from clenching onto the seat the whole ride there maybe next time I shouldn't say things like hurry...  
we stopped outside a jaw dropping café just kidding it was falafel phils, we went in and jack ordered some babaganoosh poppers and since we were really hungry we ordered 2 burgers for both of us each and chips with extra of course Miranda on the side.  
half way through the rest of the gang arrived and saw us,lucky me and jack *note the sarcasm*  
jerry budged me up and Milton sat on the other side of jack.  
Phil came up to us and asked Milton and jerry for his orders but when he was about to leave I asked me  
"hey phil how come its so empty I mean its almost midday and no-ones hardly here"  
Phil looks around and then looks at Kim "why do you have to be so picky kimmy" then he runs through the red double doors crying then we hear "tootsie your dancing is not appreciated at the moment"  
the gang looked at kim  
"what did I do all I said was why is the resturaunt so empty and then he went all fussy phil on me"Kim exclaimed  
Jerry touches his heart and 'sincerely' says "yo my swag instincts tell me that somethings wrong yo!"  
everyone except jerry roles their eyes at his stupidness  
Kim says "wait a minute wears my straw?"  
everyone looks at jerry who has everyones straws up his nose trying the look like another stupid animal that he likes  
"I will get one for everyone" Kim says frustrated  
She goes to the straw container and gets the last 2 but then seeing as she needed one more she looked around and finds one on the end of the counter she goes to reach it but then someone else grab it at the same time.  
She looks around and screams Cathy  
by now the whole gang is looking at them confused yet Intensely  
Cathy "Kimberely"  
Kim "give me that straw"  
Cathy "no"  
they both grip on it tightly but then both of their grip is lost and it flys al the way near to the door  
they both look at eachother and the do flips  
as they keep going they grab the straw and pull on it again but their grip is lost again it flys int he air but kim reacts quickly and jumps up grabs the straw then lands with a roll then gets up and says  
"I win you lose b*** "  
Cathy glares at her  
Cathy" don't get use to the victory hun I am competing against you and I am gonna take back what is rightfully mine once again"  
Kim "I would say goodluck but I don't even think that would help even the slightest bit"  
they give eachother one more death glare then cathy exits the shop  
Kim goes back to her seat, puts her burger and fries in the yellow styrafoam case,grabs her drink and bag the walks off saying I might be slightly late for practice.  
The guys just look at her then at eachother  
Milton speaks up"holy Christmas nuts what just happened"  
Jerry" Two hot chicks just fought over a straw duh"  
Jack says disgusted "dude one of those hot chicks is my girlfriend"  
Jerry looks confused and says "cathys your girlfriend"  
Milton and jack look at jerry with a look saying really jerry really


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys read and special authors bite at the end so read that too.**

Chapter 13

Previously~  
Jerry looks confused and says "Cathy's your girlfriend"  
Milton and jack look at jerry with a look saying really jerry really...

Now~

The guys walk into the dojo i hear jack say with his voice dripping with sarcasm "Yes! Jerry Cathy's my Girlfriend!"  
"But i thought you were dating Kim, Oh well, Kim" he says turning to me" would you like to go out sometime?"  
"I would love to, punch you in the face is what i would love to do!" I say. Jack slings his arm over my shoulders, "boo." Jerry runs out screaming his "columbian war chant"  
"Thats my girl!" Jack says pecking my cheek. Milton fake gags.  
"Ugh. We should get practicing" milton says. Walking into the boys locker room.  
"Who was that Cathy girl?" Jack asks me  
"Well. Cathy used to be my best friend before you came here. Well the day that you caught my apple i fell head over heels for you, i know what your going to say 'ha i knew it!' I then would say 'not the fricken time jack! Well later in the day she had seen You too and fell in love with you too. But i saw you first we got into an argument and now we are no longer friends and she us determined to make you hers like all the other girls in our school."

"Well, Kim i will never leave you." Jack says lightly kissing my lips. I kiss back, i hear a throat clear. I look over and see Milton, Jerry, and Rudy snapping pictures.

"This is so going on Facebook, and Instagram!" Jerry said. I shot him a look that said 'drop-dead!' He got my drift and handed me his phone, i deleted all 20 pics.

"Phones." They hand me the phones quickly before running out of the dojo.

"Ha! Scaredy cats!" I yell at their backs. I go threw their phones deleting all of the photos of me and jack. I see a perfect photo of us on Milton's phone. The photo was us kissing on the beach, the day we started dating. Wow that was like two years ago.

I go to his texting, clicking on my name i send the photo to myself. After i finished jack walks up to me and asks

"Do you want to go eat?"

"Yeah, sure!" I say full of pep, walking up to jack i kiss him on the cheek he wraps his arm around my waist. I snuggle up to his side.

"Okay so were do you want to go?"

"Circus burger." I say.

"Okay, kimmy-bear." Jack says.

(At circus burger)

Jack and i walk in, holding hands. Jack turns to me.  
"Classic, no pickles, or mustard, lots of ketchup. Fries and a malt?"

I smile, nodding. Taking a seat i smile to my self. I look down, then feel someone sit down across from me. I look up and see Albert?!

"Dinning alone Kim?" (A/n lol from two dates and a funeral) i look over and see jack still waiting for our food.

"Yes, actually." I say, i look over and jack notices me, i gave him a look that said ' help me!' He grins walking over.

"Albert!" Albert looks up.

"Uh, hi jack." I stand up walking to Jack wrapping my arms around him.

"Boo." Albert screams running. More like walking.

"Okay where were we?" Jack asks.

"Eating." I say kissing his cheek sitting down next to him.

(After eating)

We head back to the dojo holding hands laughing. I put my head on his shoulder.  
" come on we have to go train." I say walking into the girls dressing rooms.

Walking over to my locker i take out my gym bag, when a note flies out of my locker. Opening it it said

_Kim, you have been warned_  
_~ anonymous_

I quickly fold it up putting it in my bag. Grabbing my gi, i change walking out.

Rudy walks out of his office.  
"Ok, jerry and milton. And Jack VS. Kim" rudy says walking back into his office.

2 hours later

I'm sweaty and gross. But Jack looks worse. He walks up to me.

"Kimmy, i want a hug." He says, i scream backing away, running he runs after me. I reach girls changing rooms, i run in.

"Hah, can't get me bow can you jack!" I yell. I hear him sigh.

"I just wanted a hug." I give in opening the door.

"Okay fine i'll take a hug."

"Sorry Kim i found somebody i like better." I start crying.

"Than myself, i want a hug." I wrap my arms around his waist he wraps his arms around the back of my neck bringing me closer to him. I breathed in his scent, vanilla and mint.

"Mmmmm" i say.

"You know Kim, i love you" he says.

" i love you too jack"

* * *

**_IMPORTANT READ BELOW!_**

**_hey guys, sorry for bit updating in a while and love, hate, and war id on hiatus, sorry, as you know i have been doing one shots lately and i was wondering if any of you guys have ideas i will use any of them i'm going to be doing a like collection of one shots, so PM me ideas, or if you don't have an account and want to submit me an idea review it. Okay bye guys and girls. oh and before i forget, READ & REVIEW! _**


	15. Last chapter

Chapter 14

Recently on long lasting love-

"Than myself, i want a hug." I wrap my arms around his waist he wraps his arms around the back of my neck bringing me closer to him. I breathed in his scent, vanilla and mint.

"Mmmmm" i say.

"You know Kim, i love you" he says.

" i love you too jack"

~now~

I pull away from the hug.

"I can't believe graduation is soon!" I day to jack he smiles and nods. I start to get suspicious.  
"Whats up?" I ask him.

"Huh? Oh nothing!" He says quickly.

"O.K?" He's hiding something i have to find out.

"I have to Change see ya in a bit," i walk into the girls dressing room. Throwing on my clothes, i hear Jack talking to the guys. I open the door a little but so I can hear their conversation.

"What if she is upset?" Jack says

"How could she be upset if you say this to her she will be happy!" Says milton.

"But what if she says no! I will be devastated." Jack says. I decided to walk out.

"Hey guys whats up?" I ask.

"Jack's gonna propose to you on your date after graduation. He was asking us if you would be happy or sad, or say yes or no." Jerry says,  
"Whooo, she almost got something out of me." He says sitting down on a bench. Jack turns around throwing his hands up. Putting his hands down he says.

"Jerry, run." Jack says calmly.

"Why? Oh wait i told her didn't i. Really jerry! Really!" He says running. Jack sprints after him i hear jerry's columbian. Jack must've caught him. I see jack dragging Jerry by his ear back to the dojo.

"Why did you have to say something!" Jack yells at jerry.

"Hey jack can i talk to you for a minute?" I ask jack. He lets go of jerry's ear, following me out of the dojo to falafel phil's.

"Jack is that true? That you were going to propose to me?" He looks down taking out a ring box. Opening it, it shows a whit gold ring with diamonds shaped like an infinity sign in the middle, with diamonds around it. I start tearing up.

"Yes, Kim. It's true." He gets down on one knee.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, would you do my the honor of being my wife?" I start nodding frantically. I puts the ring on my finger, enveloping me in a hug.

"I love you always have, always will." He says kissing me.

"Let's eat!" I say.

~Graduation~

Jack and i have been busy planning the wedding. When we told our parents they were very happy for us and kept telling us that they knew we would end up getting married.

All we have planned for our wedding is it is going to be sky blue and white.

Sitting down next to jack he puts his arm over my shoulders. I snuggle up into his side. Mrs. Gillespie came up on stage. Did i mention that rudy an ms. Applebaum got married in September. We were all there.

"Hello graduates, today you get your diplomas so we start with Kim Crawford." I smile walking up and grabbing my diploma smiling i walk back to my seat.

It goes on and on till it reaches jack.

"Jerry martinez, everyone is shocked that you passed!" Everyone starts clapping. He goes up and gets his diploma and starts dancing. Ah typical jerry. I smile, he comes back from his dance session. Mrs. Gillespie walks back on stage.

"This is the class of 2014!" Everyone throws their hats in the air. Jack hugs me.

"We did we graduated, do you still want to go to porticini's?"

"Yeah, sure i'd love too!" I say kissing him. Walking away from the graduation ceremony i link arms with him. I can't believe our relationship started because of katrina. Maybe i shouldn't hate her, well she did try to take him from me, but oh well our relationship started because of her.

**hey guys this is the last chapter but if you want me to do a sequel just review saying you d. Okay bye! Read my other stories too bye!**


	16. Should i do a sequel

Hey guys its me i-am-me2019.

i was wondering how all of you guys would feel like if i did a sequel.

i was thinking of either...

1.) right after he proposes.

2.) the wedding day

3.) or four years in to the future.

the title for #1 would be called starting off right.

the title for #2 would be right now in our lives.

and for #3 it would be called Wife, kids... My family.

so review what you would like, i read all my comments and i happy to say that you guys are the best oh and don't forget about my co-writer Kickinitfan321!

oh and im going to need some OC's for the story. So comment your persons

age-

height-

hair color-

eyes-

parents-

if they do Karate-

where do they do karate-

what belt-

and favorite color-

so thats about it bye oh R&R!


End file.
